Queen blade: Dragon's Quest
by death dealer92
Summary: the enter the Dragon when a young Septim look for his Lover.


"_When Talos when rule empire the lines of septim was born." _**the scene was a ancient art of seven men raising the up their swords up and a dragon roaring sky behind them.**

**"**_after years of ruling tamriel, the Oblivion crisis have arrived, a hord of demon set ground of Tamriel Slaughtering people and mehrune_ _dagoth_ was free." the** ancient art was burning with flames.**

_"until Martin septim sacrifice himself to became a golden of akatosh and defeated mehrune dagoth sending back Oblivion."_**the** **ancient art burn away and completely dark.**

"_When Oblivion crisis was gone, the Septim line was gone until year later another Dragonborn rise from ashes and he was a the last Septim that slay alduin the he dragons rising"_** a new Ancient art of man a slain aldun in the heart.**

**"**_after the last Septim slain many Dragons, he fought many and put an stop to the great war of thalmor. thous the last Septim became Emperor and an golden age restore it former glory or is it?" **the ancient art slowly turns dark.**_

**_400 year later in gainos_**

in tavern a young man with long brown hair with blue eyes which he is an half nord and half imperial. he wears Stalhrim arm with a black fur cloak. but the warrior name Maximus the dragon slayer.

Maximus lay his down because of the due being drunk, dispite of being a clan of dragon slayers, then Maximus hears a couple of men taking about the natives from tamriel and their dragon infestation.

"do ya hear about tamriel? their dragon roaming everywhere" the bald head man says well drink his mug.

"yes, but ain't that's Septim family and the dragon guard job? them useless fools better do something or otherwise dragons come here in gainos." the man said in armor as he drinks his ale.

Maximus had an enough, as he towards the men drunk then the men look at the young Steptim with annoying looking.

"you talking shit about the Septims huh?" Maximus says with an drunking tone.

"why you tamrielic fool, why do you Septims to your job by slaying dragons" man the in armor said.

"oh we Septims kill dragons and monsters alike, but that cheap armor is something that of your mother would wear." Maximus said with an laugh.

the man in armor had enough as he punch Maximus. but maximduck from punch and punch the in stomach. the man hold his stomach as Maximus punch him knocking out cold. Maximus walk pass the bartender, then the young Septim drunk a whole barrel of ale non stop. when he was finished he gave ta small bag of gold for Barrel he drunk of and left out from. the young septim thrown up then he steps on horse shit.

"oh..at i step on horse shit but at least it's not troll shit, that would been sinking. oh well make our destination." Maximus look at the map and ride to the city. the Maximus rides to the woods.

in night time Maximus walk sit by the fire eating his roasted rabbit. the young warrior looking at the moon thinking about someone from his.

**_flash back._**

_in Castle Vance, the emperor and count is having an conversation about the marriage for future line between Vance and Septim. a 10 year Maximus walking to the garden with 9 year leina._

_"why in a garden? in tamriel we are a warrior nation." maximus said with bored._

_"because i always thought of my mother, she talk to the garden and have fun__, until she left_." _leina said with an said tone. _

"_sorry_" _Maximus said with_ a _head down_.

_the 2 play around the garden, both of play as adventurers prending to slay dragon. they where having fun until a black hair teenager with an scar in eye wear a royal tunic interrupted them of their fun._

_"boy. your father is looking for you. we should off to tamriel" said the scar teenager._

_"but Ragnar can i at least say goodbye to leina." Maximus said making leina sad._

,

_"just be quick" Ragnar said as he walk away._

_leina tearing up and towards Maximus then give a hug. which Shocks the young steptim._

_"please don't go! i don't want you to go."leina says while she crying._

_Maximus stare at for a minute and then smile._

"_don't worry_ will _i return and maybe we will be when grow up, we get married. i promise." Maximus as smile making leina blush._

_leina walk to maximus and give the young Septim a blue rock._

_"this is something to remember me and i will wait for you." leina said with smile._

_Maximus take the blue rock gracefully head back to his father. Maximus turns and Waves at as leina waves back_.

**_flashback end_**

Maximus look at stone with an smile suddenly he hears a woman scream. Maximus

picks up his stalhrim sword and ran full speed.

in the Forrest,a shirtless fat bald man grabs a light purple girl in the blue dress in neck. then he lick her face while she shake in fear. she look down at her sword. the bald man noticed of this, he kick sword away and slam her to the ground.

"uh uh you think that pig poker gonna save you? just submited and i might spare you" the fat man says with an sinister smile.

the when girl about to say something, he jump top on her. then licks her as close she eyes with tears and expecting to be rape by that monster then she hear a voice.

"get off her monster!" Maximus shouted.

the bald man turns around and look at the young Septim with anger look, as he shows his tusk growing while Maximus stand ready.

"Grrraaargh!! i remember the last idiot thinks he plays hero but i rip his organs out, then i eat it!" the bald head man said as he turns in a huge hulking wereboar with red eyes.

"then come in get it, beast!"Maximus say as he read his sword.

the beast Sprint towards the young septim. the beast punch Maximus but maximus block it with his sword. the young warrior slash the wereboar's chest making it roar in anger as the punch in the ground and Maximus quickly Dodge it, then the young Septim slash the wereboar arm as blood sprayed as beast's arm fall off.

_"**shit! my arm you little bastard." **_wereboar said.

Maximus dash towards the beast, when he about to go for heart the beast grabs his arm. the wereboar smile as he slams him again again as the beast slam harder making Maximus spit out blood from mouth.

**_"well hero your kind are so fragile and weak but delicious. once i finish you i will go back to my play thing"._** the beast says as he stamp on the Maximus make him spit blood again.

the beast grabs the Maximus head and bring him close to the beast red eyes. Maximus look at him and smile making the beast confused. as Maximus use his greatest weapon.

"**yol toor shul!" **Maximus shouted as full fire blast from his mouth making the beast burn.

Maximus walk towards the fallen beast. the he standing on top the wereboar chest. the wereboar shaking in fear as he look at Maximus blue glowing fire eyes.

"**_y...you a Septim! i thought septim family only stay in tamriel!' _**the dying wereboar said in fear.

"yes i am, but we kill not only dragons but monsters and but here a taste of my family tradition." Maximus says as he ready his sword.

Maximus stabs the wereboar heart, the beast screams until he pass out and dies. Maximus look around and see the light purle hair girl, walk towards then check on her.

"Hey are you okay?" Maximus said as heal with healing magic.

"yes thank you" light purple hair girl said.

Maximus look her blue eyes, couldn't help think about leina.

"welcome umm..." when Maximus about ask for her name.

"Annelotte and you are?" Annelotte ask.

"Maximus septim" said with an smile and gives thumb ups.

**there you have it, i know already have an queen blade x EOS fic. but this is a reboot. plus i am very inspired by Castlevania's the Belmonts and jojo's the jostar so i gonna put oc Septims in this story, sequels and prequels. until then enjoy**


End file.
